Cegado por los Celos
by ScarDreamer
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando un chico tímido y amable, cambia por completo con la chica que ama? Y todo gracias a un mal entendido que se da ante la llegada de un nuevo rival para Gohan, este guerrero demostrará su fuerte carácter a la chica que mas adora Videl Satán, desatando una serie de sucesos de los cuales mas adelante se arrepentiría.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de su creador Akira Toriyama.

 **Capitulo 1:**

Había pasado un año ya, desde la batalla contra BOO la paz reinaba nuevamente en el planeta Tierra especialmente en cierto lugar; las Montañas Paoz…

-¡Gohan apresúrate llegaras tarde hoy!- Milk grito desde la cocina mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno - ¡Goten, Goku el almuerzo está listo!- Desde que la familia Son estaba reunida nuevamente Goku y su primogénito menor entrenaban diariamente, Gohan por su parte, solo practicaba fines de semana debido a la escuela ya que debía mantener su formación y estudios al día.

Al instante entraron los dos Saiyajin hambrientos a la cocina y tomaron asiento en la mesa -Buenos días Milk- saludo Goku a su esposa mientras tomaba su plato de comida.

-Hola mamá ¿y mi hermano?- pregunto Goten al percatarse de la ausencia de Gohan.

-Aun está en su cuarto Goten, ya no tarda- aseguro Milk –¡Y qué les dije sobre los modales en la mesa!- Grito pero los dos guerreros estaban muy concentrados en sus alimentos que no pusieron la mas mínima atención a las palabras de la Mujer –Bueno que se le va hacer, nunca entenderán- dijo para sí misma.

Mientras tanto, Gohan terminaba de vestirse después de haber tomado una ducha.

-Vaya voy a llegar tarde nuevamente- Últimamente Son Gohan no dormía bien debido a que por las noches no dejaba de pensar en ella, Videl. Se habían convertido en los mejores amigos y desde entonces Gohan comenzó a desarrollar sentimientos por ella, hasta admitirse a sí mismo que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga.

" _No puedo creer que siga siendo tan cobarde, es decir, puedo pelear contra monstruos alienígenas que pueden destruir el planeta, pero no puedo decirle a una chica lo que siento por ella"_ pensó mientras colocaba sus libros en su mochila " _y si me rechaza puede que deje de hablarme y ya no quiera ser mi amiga"_ con un profundo suspiro salió de la habitación, camino por el pasillo y se dirigió a la cocina –Buenos días- saludo a su familia.

-Buenos días Hijo, siéntate- dijo Milk dándole un plato de comida.

-¿Cómo va la escuela Gohan?- pregunto Goku con la boca llena.

-Bien, supongo- eso último lo dijo en un susurro.

-Bueno entonces mañana practicaras con nosotros un poco, es fin de semana- Goku menciono emocionado.

-No lo sé papá, se acercan exámenes y tal vez vaya a estudiar con Videl- dijo Gohan un poco sonrojado porque estaba recibiendo las miradas de todos.

-Ya veo ni modo, y al fin ya son novios ¿ya le dijiste que estas enamorado de ella?- pregunto Goku.

-Que! Eh.. Bueno yo… ¡Yo No estoy enamorado de ella! ¿Por qué dices eso papá?- Gohan trato de negarlo, ahora mas sonrojado que al principio _"Maldición debo dejar de sonrojarme tanto, ¿ Que está pasando? Son Gohan diciendo malas palabras, probablemente mi madre me hubiese matado si hubiera hablado en voz alta"_

-Gohan no tienes que negarlo todos sabemos que estas muy enamorado de Videl, y estoy segura que ella te corresponde de la misma manera ¡Oh No es esto emocionante, pronto se casarán!- afirmo Milk.

-Basta mamá no crees que es muy pronto para pensar en el matrimonio! Además se me hace tarde tengo que irme ya- Menciono Gohan mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía a la puerta –Gracias por el desayuno, nos vemos- Despego rápidamente y se dirigió a Ciudad Satán.

Videl caminaba por los largos pasillos de la Mansión Satán dirigiéndose a la cocina, habiéndose levantado más temprano de lo normal. Había acordado desayunar esta mañana junto a su padre. Mr. Satán gracias a su popularidad, comúnmente realizaba viajes largos; y este era uno de ellos. Sin embargo la pelinegra se encontraba absorta en otros pensamientos; desde que la paz volvió a la Tierra tras la derrota de Boo los justicieros de Ciudad Satán estaban sumergidos en la misma rutina del diario, Videl no podía creer que ya había pasado todo un año y Gohan seguía sin invitarla a salir y todo debido a su maldita timidez, no negaba que a veces le parecía una gran faceta del chico, pero esto no podía seguir así, tal vez ella debería dar el primer paso y cuando menos lo espero ya se encontraba frente al gran comedor.

-Buenos días papá- dijo videl.

-Hola buenos días Videl

-¿Cuando regresas?- pregunto ella, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su padre.

-Mas tardar en dos meses, pero ya sabes que a veces estos viajes se alargan- ambos tomaron asiento para disgustar de su desayuno –Me llevo a Boo y a Bee conmigo; pero no te preocupes no estarás sola, los empleados se quedarán aquí, solo tomarán algunos días de descanso de vez en cuando- Menciono el Campeón del Mundo.

-Ya lo sé papá, siempre me dices lo mismo- Respondió Videl. Al terminar se levanto y le brindo a su padre un beso en la mejilla –Bien me tengo que ir suerte, me despides de Boo

-Adiós videl, te llamare en cuanto llegue- Se despidió mientras la vio salir por la puerta.

Afuera, la hija del Campeón tomo vuelo hacia Orange Star High School, al llegar aterrizo en la azotea de la escuela; cuando empezó a caminar hacia la entrada, escucho las pisadas de alguien por la parte de atrás inmediatamente sonrió y volteó. Era él.

-Hola Videl- Saludo Gohan con una gran sonrisa

-Buenos días Gohan- dijo ella –Pensé que ya estabas en el salón de clases

-No, se me hizo un poco tarde- menciono mientras colocaba una mano en su nuca, gesto característico de los Son -te parece si entramos y vamos a clase, ya casi es hora- ella asintió y ambos comenzarón a caminar por el pasillo no había alumnos todos se encontraban en su salón; en cambio Gohan se encontraba bastante distraído, no podía dejar de pensar cuando le diría a Videl que estaba muy enamorado de ella.

" _Debo decirle pronto o será demasiado tarde, no soy el único chico a quien le gusta Videl, bueno y eso era de esperarse ella es divertida, hermosa.._

-Gohan, porque estas muy pensativo el día de hoy- dijo Videl al notar lo perdido que estaba su amigo, lo cual era raro viniendo de él –Gohan?- repitió volteando a verlo.

" _Amable, aunque de carácter fuerte, inteligente.."_ Gohan seguía enumerando las cualidades de su acompañante sin darse cuenta de que ella llevaba varios segundos tratando de que le prestara atención; " _valiente, fuerte, decidida_

-¡Gohan!- grito preocupada y un poco molesta

-eh… A perdón Videl ¿Qué me decías?

-¿Qué te pasa Gohan? Desde hace un rato te notó muy distraído ¿pasa algo malo?

-No, no te preocupes Videl en realidad no es nada malo, es solo por los exámenes, ¡eso es todo! Jeje- Contesto él un poco nervioso, mientras colocaba nuevamente su brazo derecho en su cabeza rascándose la nuca, no muy convencida ella solo asintió.

No se demoraron mucho en llegar al salón de clases, entraron y tomaron sus respectivos asientos. Cuando el profesor llego todos los alumnos guardaron silencio y este hablo.

-Buenos días alumnos, el día de hoy se une a nosotros un nuevo compañero de clase, demos la bienvenida al joven Kai Nozomi- Las miradas de todos los presentes se dirigieron a la puerta en la espera del chico nuevo.

Él entro.

 **Nota de Autor:** Bueno ese fue el capitulo, es la primera vez que público algo, ya había visitado la comunidad pero como lectora, esta vez he querido publicar una historia, discúlpenme si hay faltas de ortografía pero como ya he menciona soy nueva en esto. Espero y en verdad les haya gustado; nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Capitulo 2:

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de su creador Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Capitulo 2:**

-Hola mi nombre es Kai, un gusto estar aquí, espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes ya que soy nuevo tanto aquí como en la ciudad- Todas las chicas quedaron boquiabiertas al verlo. Era un chico muy guapo alto, cabello castaño, ojos color turquesa, sonrisa perfecta, atlético, definitivamente muy atractivo.

-Hola señor Nozomi, porque no toma asiento; a ver veamos.. Ahí, aun lado de la señorita Satán

-Gracias profesor- agradeció Kai, mientras comenzaba a caminar a través de las escaleras y a escuchar comentarios como - ¡ _oh por kami el es tan lindo!- Tendrá novia, ¡voy a invitarlo a salir!- ¡oh cielos mira, que cuerpo tan atractivo!-_ Kai solo sonrió, y tomó asiento a un lado de Videl.

Por lo tanto los lugares quedaron así: Shapner, Gohan, Iresa, Videl y Kai.

-Así que tú eres Videl Satán, la hija del campeón del mundo- dijo Kai con una sonrisa

-Si esa soy yo ¿Se te ofrece algo?- Pregunto Videl con algo de indiferencia.

-No puedo creer que todas piensen que ese tipo es atractivo ¿Tu puedes creerlo Gohan?- menciono Shapner muy enojado, con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Qué? Pero parece un buen tipo- dijo inocentemente Gohan mientras ambos volteaban a ver al chico nuevo.

-Pues parece que a videl le agrada, porque no han parado de hablar desde que Kai llego- afirmo disgustado el rubio.

-Y entonces Videl ¿te gustaría mostrarme las instalaciones de la escuela más tarde?- pregunto Kai.

-Si porque no Kai, ¿Qué te parece durante la hora del almuerzo?- sugirió la pelinegra, en el poco tiempo que lo conoció a Videl le agrado, no obstante ella al igual que con los demás guardaría su distancia, pues lo acababa de conocer y aunque ya no era la misma de antes sabia que muchos se le acercaban solo por la fama de su padre, claro con la excepción de sus 3 amigos, con el tiempo aprendió que no es tan malo dejar entrar a otras personas en tu vida, para conocerlas y averiguar si realmente tienen buenas intenciones contigo y fue cierto chico de cabellos azabaches quien le dejo esta valiosa lección y jamás se arrepentirá de haberlo hecho, pues al principio sin siquiera saberlo desde que lo conoció ella lo dejo entrar en su vida y él a la suya; abriéndose paso a un mundo completamente desconocido para ella, un mundo lleno de fantasías y cosas extraordinarias, donde ella no dudo ni un momento en entrar y conocer ese mundo maravilloso; el mundo de Son Gohan.

-¡Yo encantado!- Dijo Kai muy emocionado " _Me encantaría conocerla más, se ve que es una buena chica, además muy hermosa, y no está nada mal…" –_ Así puedo conocerte mucho mas Videl- " _Y no me importaría tener algo contigo"_ agrego mentalmente.

 _-_ Claro, estoy segura de que te gustará mucho la escuela- menciono ella

-Pueden creerlo Videl acepto, mostrarle las instalaciones de la escuela a Kai durante el almuerzo- les susurro Iresa a sus dos amigos.

-¿Qué? Pensé que almorzaría con nosotros como siempre lo hace- dijo Gohan, nada contento por la decisión de su mejor amiga " _Creo que Shapner tiene razón a Videl le agrada este tipo y por lo que veo a él también le agrada ella, bueno no puedo culparlo ella es increíble, pero no puedo permitir que vayan solos, yo la amo y sé que pronto tendré el valor para decírselo"_

-Ese tonto de Kai ¡Cree que puede quitarme a mi chica! No se lo voy a permitir- dijo Shapner con el mismo carácter obstinado de siempre.

-¡Cállate Shapner! Videl no es tu chica, y no les parece esto emocionante, además Kai es un buen chico aparte de ser muy guapo.

-Haya atrás ¡Guarden silencio, que no puedo dar mi clase!- grito molesto el profesor. Todos asintieron al unisonó.

La clase pronto termino, y así continuaron las demás mientras se acercaba la hora del almuerzo; Gohan no podía quitar la mirada de Kai odiaba que no parara de hablar y reír con ella! No podía creer que ese chico se ganara tan pronto la confianza de Videl, simplemente ¡no podía! Cuando menos lo espero, la campana que daba anuncio a la hora del almuerzo sonó.

-Hola Kai soy Iresa, amiga de Videl y ellos son Shapner y Gohan

-Hola mucho gusto, me gustaría quedarme a conocernos más, pero me temo que será en otro momento; ahora tengo que ir a conocer la escuela- menciono Kai mientras volteaba a mirar a Videl.

-Yo pienso que… podríamos acompañarlos-sugirió un ansioso Gohan.

-Gracias Gohan pero no es necesario, no te preocupes, además se que tu prefieres ir comer; los veo al rato chicos- dijo Videl mientras salía del salón de clases junto a Kai.

-Bueno no se diga mas; vayamos a comer algo chicos- menciono Iresa que difícilmente ocultaba su emoción por su mejor amiga.

-Bien- dijo Shapner aún molesto. Los tres amigos salieron del salón de clases y se dirigieron afuera para sentarse en una de las tantas mesas a disgustar de sus almuerzos.

* * *

-Valla realmente me gusta mucho, gracias por mostrarme la escuela.

-No te preocupes Kai, ¿te parece si vamos almorzar junto a mis amigos para que los conozcas mejor?- a Kai no le agradaba tanto la idea, quería estar más tiempo a solas con ella pero no podía negarse.

-Sí, no hay problema- contesto sonriendo y comenzaron a dirigirse a ellos.

-¡Aun no puedo creer que puedas comerte todo eso Son Gohan!- dijo sorprendido Shapner.

-No empieces Shapner; yo ya me he acostumbrado al gran apetito de Gohan- dijo Iresa con un guiño de ojo.

-Si Shapner no puedo creer que aun no te acostumbres al apetito voraz de Gohan- menciono una voz muy familiar, el grupo volteo y ahí estaba ella con él.

-Hola Videl, ¿y qué tal, te agrado la escuela Kai?- pregunto Iresa.

-Claro; pero Videl me ofreció almorzar aquí, así que espero no molestar.

-¡Pero qué dices Kai! Tu nunca molestarías, al contrario siéntate- dijo la rubia ofreciéndole uno de los asientos de al lado.

-Bien- contesto el chico tomando asiento sin antes tomar una silla para ofrecérsela a Videl.

-Gracias- dijo una Videl sonriente, mientras Gohan fulminaba con la mirada al chico nuevo.

Pasaron los minutos y los chicos conversaron, hasta que llego la hora de regresar a clases; todos se dirigieron a su salón y así pasaron las restantes horas hasta que el horario de clases terminara. Todos los alumnos se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos para dirigirse a la salida.

-Bueno creo que te veré luego Videl, y de nuevo gracias por mostrarme la escuela- menciono Kai con su radiante sonrisa.

-No es nada, nos vemos luego- respondió videl de la misma manera.

-Bien- Kai estaba dispuesto a irse pero decidió detenerse a preguntarle algo –Videl. ..Yo quería saber si… ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? Para poder conocerte más- pregunto el joven.

Videl quedo sorprendida por su pregunta ¡Que enserio la estaba invitando a salir! ¡Pero si se acababan de conocer! Esa pregunta la ha estado esperando de él su mejor amigo, Son Gohan. Y Kai un chico que acaba de llegar se lo pide el mismo día que la conoce.

" _¿Qué? ¿Enserio me está pidiendo esto? No puede ser. ¿Qué hago?-_ Inmediatamente volteo a ver a Gohan quien se encontraba igual o aun mas sorprendido que ella. Él solo miraba esperando la respuesta de Videl " _He esperado desde siempre esta pregunta pero de la boca de Gohan desde hace tiempo que estoy enamorada de él"_ Las miradas de Gohan y Videl se encontrarón por un largo tiempo hasta que…

-Videl ¿Entonces qué dices?- pregunto Kai un poco preocupado, al pensar que no aceptaría.

-Eh… yo voy a pensarlo ¿de acuerdo Kai?

-Bien- en ese momento Kai se acerca y le da un dulce beso en la mejilla y muy cerca de los labios- Lindo fin de semana Videl.

-Adiós Kai- dijo con voz apenas audible y atónita por el acto audaz del chico, si esto hubiera pasado antes seguramente ese chico ya estuviera tres metros bajo tierra, pero no, desde hace más de un año que ya no era la misma, desde hace tiempo que vestía y actuaba diferente, ya no era aquella Videl caprichosa e indiferente, desde que conoció al chico que le dio un giro de 360° a su vida y cambio su manera de ver el mundo, y todo desde que conoció a Son Gohan, aquel chico que cambio su mundo, aquel chico que le robo el corazón, pero más importante, aquel chico que la transformo.

En cambio, Gohan solo miro no podía creer que la haya besado, estaba a punto de ir y golpear a ese tipo, estaba muy celoso; entrecerró sus ojos que brevemente brillarón azul-verdoso y empuño las dos manos, señal de que estaba a punto de cometer una tontería, tenía que contenerse, controlarse para no hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría después.

Afortunadamente nadie lo noto este y sus dos amigos rubios, se acercaron a Videl.

-Vaya Videl Satán ¿Quién iba a imaginar que tu y el chico nuevo comenzarían a salir?- dijo su mejor amiga mientras reía de alegría.

-Te recomiendo que no le hagas caso Videl; me da la impresión de que es un mujeriego- sugirió Shapner recargado en una de las bancas con brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados.

-Shapner ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que Videl solo te quiere como un amigo?- dijo Iresa un poco molesta por su comentario –Además hace mucho que Videl no sale con alguien ¿no lo crees Gohan?- le pregunto al pelinegro mirándolo.

-¿Qué? yo no lo sé Iresa- contesto rápidamente Gohan.

-Iresa, por favor evita esos comentarios yo no pienso salir con él, no es mi tipo- Menciono Videl aún desconcertada por lo de hace un rato. Gohan inmediatamente sintió un gran alivio, sin embargo eso no le quitaba lo molesto y enfadado que estaba no solo con ese tarado de Kai, sino también por su maldita cobardía y estúpida timidez.

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos- Menciono Shapner con indiferencia y jalando a Iresa. Siempre se iban juntos ya que vivían cerca el uno del otro.

-Adiós chicos- dijo Iresa mientras ambos salían del salón de clases. Dejando a los dos héroes de Ciudad Satán solos.

-Bueno videl, creo que ya debemos irnos- Dijo Gohan ella solo asintió y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, el silencio gobernaba entre ambos, no podían decir ni una sola palabra después de lo que paso cada uno estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos:

Gohan no podía sacar de la mente la reacción que tuvo Videl ante el beso de Kai, era simplemente absurdo que Videl Satán estuviera interesada en ese chico " _Porque reacciono de esa manera, no lo entiendo ¿Por qué no le recrimino nada?, a ella no puede gustarle Kai, yo la quiero, ¿Pero qué hago? Si antes tenía miedo de que me rechazara al confesarle lo que siento ¡Ahora más que nunca temo perderla!"_

 _¿Quieres salir conmigo?_ Esas palabras; sonaba fácil decirlas pero para Gohan era todo un reto, el temor y preocupación al posible rechazo era la barrera que le impedía decirlas. Debía romperla pronto o después sería demasiado tarde.

Videl seguía sin poder sacar las palabras de Kai de su mente _¿Quieres salir conmigo?_ No podía olvidarse de esa pequeña frase, no porque le alegrara aquello, sino porque no las había dicho quien quería que las dijera.

" _Que habrá sentido Gohan al escucharlo preguntarme eso, ¿Le habrá importado realmente? ¿Y si solo me ve como una amiga?, ¿Si en realidad no quiere estar conmigo como algo más que unos simples amigos? ¿Y si le interesa alguna otra chica? Eso no lo soportaría Son Gohan con alguien más. No podría, ¿pero qué debo responderle a Kai? Tal vez realmente no le intereso a Gohan, se ha demorado mucho en pedirme aunque sea solo una cita. Hemos compartido muchos momentos juntos, entrenamientos, e incluso combatimos el crimen juntos como el Gran Saiyaman y la Gran Saiyaman no. 2 de verdad no lo entiendo, tal vez debería esperar un poco mas antes de dar el primer paso y ser yo quien lo invite a salir; si creo que es lo más apropiado"_

Eran tantas dudas las que invadían las mentes de los justicieros que los dos no se habían dado cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la azotea de la escuela, hasta que Videl abrió la puerta y ambos salieron.

 _¿Quieres salir conmigo?_

Esas simples palabras eludieron a que los dos jóvenes dieran el primer paso a una relación más allá de la amistad, esa sencilla frase será la causante de súbitos sucesos que complicarán la relación de ambos, esas simples palabras cambiarán todo el porvenir.

-Ya debo irme Videl - se despidió Gohan mientras comenzaba a levitar en el aire.

-Espera Gohan, ¿nos veremos mañana en mi casa para estudiar, no es así?- pregunto la pelinegra.

-Es cierto, bien nos vemos mañana Videl

-Claro, adiós- y así el pelinegro se transformo en el Gran Saiyaman y salió disparado hacia las Montañas Paoz.

La ojiazul no pudo evitar sentirse mal, Gohan se comporto un poco indiferente además de estar bastante pensativo. Habría sido por aquella pregunta del chico nuevo.

No lo sabía pero tendría que averiguarlo.

 **Nota de Autor:** Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero y les haya gustado; muchas gracias por comentar, de verdad me animan mucho a continuar con esta historia.

Gracias y hasta la próxima.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de su creador Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3:**

Solo faltaban pocos minutos para que aquel valiente héroe de Ciudad Satán llegara a casa, en las lejanías ya comenzaba a divisarse el hermoso paisaje de las Montañas Paoz, y con aquel atardecer era un espectáculo inolvidable.

Cuando el Saiyajin finalmente llego aterrizo a unos metros de su pequeño hogar, en ese instante una voz familiar lo recibió

-¡Hermano qué bueno que llegas! ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

-Tal vez en otro momento Goten, fue un día muy agotador y me gustaría descansar

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto inocentemente el menor de los Son

-Nada importante- dijo un poco deprimido por lo sucedido ese día, mientras le revolvía los cabellos salvajes a su hermano menor – No tardes demasiado ¿de acuerdo? O mi madre se enfadara- el pequeño solo asintió y se fue a jugar de nuevo.

Pocos segundos después Gohan ya se encontraba dentro de su hogar -Hola Madre- Dijo él mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla, en ese momento diviso a su padre que caminaba hacia ellos –Hey hola padre- saludo el chico con un abrazo.

-Que tal Gohan- Respondió Goku antes de acercarse y darle un tierno beso en los labios a su esposa. – ¿Ya casi esta la cena Milk?

-Sí, solo falta poco Goku.

\- ¡Qué bien porque ya me muero de hambre!- dijo esto el mayor de los Son mientras acariciaba su estomago.

Gohan, no podía estar más Feliz tenía a su familia nuevamente reunida; después de siete largos años al fin su padre estaba de vuelta. Y después de aquella batalla donde se decidiría el destino de la Tierra compartían esa tan aheleada paz que tanto deseaban, Gohan realmente no podía pedir más, lo tenía todo, su familia, sus amigos increíbles, su hogar, pero le faltaba algo…

Ella...

* * *

Ya estaba todo preparado cuadernos y libros sobre el escritorio, ahora solo era cuestión de esperar a que llegara, habían convertido esto en un habito, el estar juntos ahora era una especie de necesidad que ambos tenían se habían acostumbrado tanto a la presencia y compañía del otro que no podrían imaginarse separados, pero ninguno tenía idea de lo que el destino les aguardaba.

De pronto se escucharon unos golpes en el ventanal de la habitación de la joven, al voltear se dio cuenta de que era él parado en su balcón ya no era extraño esto, se había acostumbrado a que no entrara por la puerta principal de su casa, se acerco para abrirle la ventana.

-Hola espero no haber tardado demasiado- saludo Gohan

-Hola Gohan no te preocupes adelante, pasa- propuso Videl haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo entrar -¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Un poco de agua estaría bien

-Claro- dijo ella saliendo de la habitación y a los pocos minutos volvió con una charola que contenía dos vasos y una jarra llena de agua –Toma- menciono al ofrecerle uno.

-Gracias, ¿y con qué quieres que comencemos?- pregunto el pelinegro antes de tomar un sorbo del vaso con agua

-Empecemos con Historia ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Me parece perfecto- contesto mientras los dos tomaban asiento y comenzaron por abrir sus libros y empezar a estudiar. Videl miro al joven y no pudo evitar observar el perfil de su rostro detalladamente.

"Es _muy atractivo, con ese cabello negro de punta que resalta sus hermosos ojos negros y facciones varoniles, además de esa forma de ser que solo él posee, esa inocencia y gentileza que lo caracterizan y ese afán de justicia que nadie más tiene, sin mencionar su gran valentía y ese fuerte carácter que solo demuestra cuando hay peligro sin lugar a dudas es… perfecto"_ Videl no podía dejar de mirarlo lo amaba tanto, deseaba abrazarlo del cuello, mientras él la sostenía de su cintura y acercarse para besar sus labios y fundirse en un apasionado beso... pero en ese momento su ensoñación fue interrumpida por las palabras del chico que invadía sus pensamientos _._

-¿Pasa algo videl?- Gohan no pudo evitar peguntar si le pasaba algo, desde hace tiempo que sentía la mirada de Videl en él y empezaba a sentirse muy nervioso.

-Oh! no pasa nada Gohan- Contesto rápidamente y muy sonrojada de la vergüenza volteando rápidamente a su libro. Gohan solo parpadeo un par de veces, al instante se sonrojo furiosamente y se volvió hacia su libro.

* * *

Después de algunas horas estudiando Videl decidió que era hora de tomar un descanso, estaba agotada, habían pasado demasiado tiempo sentados y sus piernas comenzaban a adormecerse, así que no dudo en proponerle a Gohan que descansaran un poco.

-No crees que ya hemos estudiado bastante Gohan?

-Sí, creo que deberíamos tomar un descanso- Contesto el guerrero

-Bien- Dijo Videl, mientras se levantaba de su silla y se acostaba en la parte inferior de su cama, por su parte Gohan solo cerro su libro de texto y giro su silla hacia la dirección de Videl –Y dime Gohan ¿estás interesado en alguna chica?- Pregunto Videl mirando el techo, las palabras solo salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

Por su parte Gohan, no esperaba esa pregunta tan repentina –Yo… bueno en realidad…- " _Que le digo ¡Claro que me gusta una chica, pero no puedo decirle que es ella!"_ – Si… me gusta mucho una chica… Ella… ella es muy hermosa e inteligente y creo que estoy muy enamorado de ella, pero no sé si sea correspondido…- Menciono Gohan tartamudeando estaba bastante nervioso y sonrojado, sin embargo sus ojos eran otra historia, una historia muy diferente, poseían una mirada decida y totalmente sincera que solo podía deberse a algo, o más bien a alguien…

A ella, a Videl la chica que tanto amaba.

-Oh… ¿Y porque no se lo has dicho?- Dijo Videl tragando saliva y con un gran nudo en la garganta, mientras se incorporaba de la cama.

-Porque… no estoy seguro, si ella siente algo por mí.

-Gohan eres un gran chico, amable, atractivo, inteligente, divertido, fuerte, honesto y mucho más, muchas chicas quisieran estar contigo- Menciono la ojiazul sin saber lo que decía, hasta que noto la mirada atónita del justiciero.

Gohan no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ella creía todo eso de él, no pudo evitar sonreír con un ápice de malicia– ¿Enserio crees todo eso de mi?- sin darse cuenta de aquella pregunta repentina y de aquel tono tan esperanzador que salió de su boca, el azabache solo cuestiono porque esas palabras salieron por si solas.

Él solo lo sabía era el momento, ese momento para decirle a Videl lo que siente por ella, el momento para armarse de valor y confesar sus sentimientos, estaba seguro había llegado el momento para decirle cuanto la _amaba_.

-Si… - Ambos se sonrojaron intensamente- ¿Quien es ella Gohan?- Videl se atrevió a preguntar _"Ahora sé que él no está interesado en mi, solo quiero saber de quién se trata, no me gustaría que alguien lo lastimara"_

\- Eh... Bueno ella…- _"¡Vamos Gohan! Es el momento de decirle que la amas. Ha llegado la hora…_ – Esa chica eres…

Y cuando estaba a punto de confesárselo alguien toco la puerta de la habitación de Videl _"No, y justo cuando él iba decirme el nombre de la chica que ama"_ pensó Videl desesperadamente. Se acerco a la puerta y al abrirla encontró a uno de los empleados de la casa.

-Disculpe, señorita Videl espero no haber interrumpido nada- Menciono aquel hombre mayor de edad, que llevaba varios años trabajando en la Mansión Satanás.

-No te preocupes, ¿Qué sucede?- Dijo Videl un poco molesta, por haberlos interrumpido en el momento menos indicado.

-Lo que pasa es que, la buscan en el teléfono se trata de un chico que se hace llamar Kai Nozomi- Al escuchar este nombre el joven pelinegro se molesto bastante ¿Por qué la llamaba justo ahora? Y aunque no fuera en ese momento ¿Qué hacia llamándola?

-¿Qué y para que llama?- Dijo Videl, con el ceño fruncido no recordaba haberle dado el número de su casa.

-Dice que es algo importante, prefiere que le diga que no desea atender su llamada, ya que se encuentra bastante ocupada.

-No, deme el teléfono- Menciono ella, mientras extendía la mano y el empleado le entregaba el teléfono – Gracias, puedes retirarte.

-Con su permiso me retiro- Dijo el empleado antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Bueno ¿Kai?- Contesto la pelinegra, mientras que Gohan inmediatamente entrecerró los ojos y empezó a escuchar atentamente.

 _-Hola Videl, por un momento pensé que no tomarías mi llamada-_ Bromeo el castaño mientras que Videl solo lanzo un largo suspiro y Gohan un leve gruñido que no fue escuchado por la justiciera, el Saiyajin no podía escuchar claramente lo que el chico nuevo decía, no obstante se concentraría en las palabras de la ojiazul y así poder deducir por si mismo lo que ese tipo decía; ya que tampoco quería parecer un entrometido frente a Videl.

-Hola ¿Cómo conseguiste el número de mi casa?- Dijo ella con un ligero ápice de molestia.

 _-Bueno eso es muy fácil, cuando vives en la casa del hombre más famoso del mundo._

-Cierto había olvidado eso, ¿Y a que se debe tu llamada?- A Videl no le agrado mucho su comentario, además ahora estaba en algo mas importante y quería terminar con esto de una vez, sin embargo debía mostrar amabilidad y tranquilidad a tal situación.

 _-Solo quería saber si ya pensaste en lo que te dije ayer._

-Oh… sobre eso, no lo sé Kai ¿No piensas que es algo apresurado que salgamos a los pocos días de conocernos?- Al oír esas palabras Gohan se puso de pie a espaldas de Videl.

 _-Oh vamos Videl, solo es para conocernos mejor, además podrías mostrarme la ciudad, ¡por favor!... ¿Sí?...-_ Ella no pudo evitar una pequeña risa que escapo de sus labios, parecía un niño cuando insistía de esa manera.

-No lo sé Kai _-_ Contesto seriamente, seguía tratándose de un asunto al cual debía dársele mucha seriedad – La verdad es que en este momento estoy ocupada ¿Podemos hablar de ello después? Ya tengo que colgar…

- _No espera, por favor acepta ¿Si? Será divertido-_ Menciono Kai desde la otra línea, con una gran sonrisa.

-De verdad Kai, no sería apropiado hacer eso- Dijo Videl rechazando la petición del chico.

– _Si piensas que es demasiado apresurado para que tengamos una cita, ¿Por qué no solo lo tomas como una simple salida de amigos para que me muestres la ciudad? Me harías un gran favor, recuerda que soy nuevo y no la conozco para nada-_ El castaño al notar que no tenía respuesta de lo antes dicho, opto por usar otra estrategia diferente, con tal de pasar un rato con Videl Satán – _Si no te convence aquello puedes invitar a alguien más ¿Qué tal Iresa?_ _Sería divertido ir los tres._

Videl solo suspiro –Bien, si es de esa forma acepto con todo gusto- Gohan estaba más que molesto _"¿Pero que dijo? Ella... Acaba de aceptar una cita con él, que estúpido soy, ¿Cómo pude pensar que Videl Satán saldría con un chico como yo? ¡Ese idiota de Kai arruino todo! Videl solo es mi amiga y si ella sale con alguien más, bien podría hacer lo mismo ¿no? , olvidare que alguna vez la ame y a partir de este momento ella solo será una chica más… Me olvidare del amor que siento por ella. ¡Olvidare a Videl Satán!_

Gohan estaba completamente enfadado y cegado por los estúpidos celos, no escucharía explicaciones no entendería razones, lo único que sabía era que ya no valía la pena confesar lo que siente; pero lo que no sabía era que estaba a punto de cometer uno de los peores errores de su vida, así como aquella tarde de hace años en la que su coraje bloqueo por completo su razón y por su afán de venganza hacia el androide cell, su padre tuvo que sacrificar su vida para salvar a la Tierra del peor de los destinos; así como aquella tarde ahora estaba a punto de perder a una de las personas que mas amaba, así como aquella tarde su razón estaba completamente cegada.

 _-Bien ¿Qué te parece el día de mañana?_

-Me parece perfecto mañana a las 5:00 de la tarde estoy libre ¿de acuerdo?- menciono con un poco de resignación, antes de suspirar de nuevo.

 _-¡Perfecto!, hasta luego Videl y gracias por todo-_ El chico se despidió con voz triunfal

-Adios Kai, nos vemos mañana- Se despidió cordialmente mientras colgaba y colocaba el teléfono en la mesa que se encontraba al lado de su cama para mirar hacia Gohan – ¿Qué pasa Gohan?- le pregunto después de ver como la miraba era... ¿ira? No... A caso era ¿Decepción? - ¿Te encuentras bien Gohan?- menciono con mucha preocupación.

-Nos vemos luego- Fue lo único que dijo antes de tomar sus cosas, listo para marcharse, pues claramente había mal interpretado todo, lo que se trataba de una simple salida de amigos para él era el final de toda esperanza para estar con Videl, para él era el final de una hermosa amistad, para Gohan era el final del amor que sentía por ella.

-¿Qué? Pero si aun es muy temprano para que te vayas, además estábamos en medio de una conversación antes de que nos interrumpieran- Dijo algo molesta por su actitud.

-Pues lo siento, creo que será en otro momento- contestó de una forma muy grosera –Pero no te preocupes la invitare a salir el Lunes- Ante esto la pelinegra solo pudo fruncir el ceño, esas palabras fueron como fuertes apuñaladas a su corazón y no solo las palabras también la forma en que lo había dicho tan… _indiferente_ –Nos vemos ese día, porque me imagino que mañana estarás " _muy_ _ocupada"_ así que no vendré a estudiar contigo.

-¡Pero que pasa contigo! ¡¿Por qué me hablas de esa forma?!- La pelinegra respiro hondo y mucho más calmada termino su comentario- Además sabes que mañana estudiaríamos por la mañana, solo estaré ocupada por la tarde.

-Lo haré solo de todas formas- Dijo él aun más molesto y caminando hacia el balcón de la habitación –Espero que disfrutes tu cita con ese tipo- Fue lo último que dijo sin mirarla antes de salir volando por los aires a toda velocidad.

Videl no pudo contener mas las lagrimas que desde hace un rato amenazaban con salir ¿Pero qué había pasado? Se pregunto mientras lo veía alejarse cada vez más.

 **Nota de Autor:** Disculpen la tardanza he estado muy ocupada con la escuela y no había podido actualizar, pero ya he traído un nuevo capítulo y de verdad espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Quisiera mandar un agradecimiento especial a la página de Facebook: **Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español** , por invitarme a formar parte de su comunidad, también me gustaría agradecer a: **Vanessa NekoChan, Majo24 y Ferunando** por sus Reviews; de verdad gracias me animan mucho a seguir esta historia.


	4. Capitulo 4:

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de su creador Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4:**

 _-No sé Kai, no puedo mentirle a Videl ella es mi mejor amiga_

 _-No lo veas de esa forma Iresa, solo te pido que me ayudes- Menciono el castaño desde el otro lado del teléfono, a lo que la rubia solo pudo suspirar dejando escapar todo el aire retenido que desde hace un rato amenazaba con salir_

 _-Bien le llamaré a Videl para decirle que "no podré" asistir- dijo claramente desanimada por su obligada ausencia a la salida "de amigos" que había propuesto el chico nuevo_

 _-¡Gracias Iresa!, así podré pasar tiempo con ella para convencerla que de verdad me interesa conocerla mejor_

 _-Sí, algo se me ocurrirá decirle para que vayan solos, pero antes ¿Creías que no pediría algo a cambio?_

 _El chico al escuchar aquello solo pudo suspirar sonoramente, ya le extrañaba que hubiera sido demasiado fácil convencerla -¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?- menciono con tono resignado_

 _-Primero que no le comentes absolutamente nada a Videl ni a nadie de esto, y segundo que me digas todo lo sucedido en "su cita" porque estoy segura de que ella se guardara muchos detalles interesantes que me gustaría saber- Propuso con tono seguro y autoritario, sabiendo que al chico no le quedaba otra opción_

 _-Bien, acepto…_

* * *

El castaño se encontraba recordando la plática que había compartido con su compañera de clase hace unas horas, estaba emocionado al saber que estaría gran parte de la tarde recorriendo la Ciudad al lado de Videl, hija de su más grande celebridad. Él se encontraba parado en el lugar en que había acordado verse con las dos chicas, sin embargo él sabía que una de ellas no asistiría.

En ese momento escuchó una voz muy familiar que logro sacarlo de sus pensamientos –Hola Kai, disculpa que haya llegado un poco tarde pero Iresa me llamo a último momento avisándome que su madre se enfermo y tenía que cuidarla, por lo que no vendrá- Mencionó la pelinegra un poco agitada ya que tuvo que correr por algunas de las calles de Ciudad Satán para compensar los minutos que llevaba de retraso – No pude posponer la salida porque sabía que ya estarías aquí esperándonos

-No te preocupes Videl, entiendo que te hayas retrasado un poco y que Iresa no pueda asistir- contesto él con una sonrisa amigable que muy en el fondo guardaba complicidad y satisfacción absoluta.

* * *

-¡Vaya es una ciudad hermosa!- Dijo el joven castaño –Nunca imagine que Ciudad Satán fuera tan grande- Dijo mientras volteaba a ver a la muchacha junto a él.

-Si es por ello que me esmero tanto en protegerla- Contesto ella con una sonrisa nostálgica mientras pensaba en Gohan, seguía sin entender su actitud él siempre había sido tan alegre con ella, entonces ¿Por qué se comporto así el día de ayer? Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no escucho el comentario de Kai _"¿Por qué Gohan? No entiendo que paso, todo iba tan bien y esas palabras que dijiste me dolieron tanto…."_

-Oye Videl ¿estás bien? No has respondido a lo que te dije.

-¿Qué? Ah… disculpa Kai no estaba escuchándote ¿Qué me decías?

-He escuchado que tienes un compañero con el que combates el crimen y que ambos son los héroes de Ciudad Satán, pero el mantiene su identidad oculta ¿Tu sabes de quien se trata?

-Si yo sé quién es él, pero no puedo decírtelo ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Oh bueno, solo quería saber si… - Videl noto su evidente nerviosismo, lo cual la impresiono ya que Kai suele ser muy directo en lo que hace y dice –Bien seré directo contigo Videl he escuchado ciertos rumores bastante frecuentes en esta ciudad en los cuales dicen que tu y el Gran Suyuman están saliendo a escondidas y los han visto juntos ¿Es cierto que son pareja?

Videl se sonrojo hasta las raíces, ya había escuchado estos rumores en diferentes lugares, sin embargo escucharlo de un chico que apenas hace unos días acaba de instalarse en la ciudad la sorprendió bastante. Estos rumores eran recurrentes en todas partes e incluso en la preparatoria algunas veces varias chicas hacían preguntas bastantes vergonzosas, vaya que lo recordaba muy bien.

* * *

 _Videl caminaba por los largos y recurrentes pasillos de Orange Star High School al lado de Gohan, desde que termino la batalla de Boo las cosas retomaron su curso normal e incluso ambos volvieron a darse la tarea de limpiar las calles de Ciudad Satán de todo aquel que se atreviera a desafiarlos con sus crímenes e incumplimiento de las leyes que esta establecía. Ahora ellos eran ¡compañeros! combatían la delincuencia como el Gran Saiyaman y la Gran Saiyaman No. 2._

 _Ambos se habían vuelto muy famosos y gracias a esto comenzaron los rumores de que son pareja y estaban saliendo a escondidas por miedo a que se revelará la identidad del Gran Saiyaman. Al principio era lo único de lo que se hablaba, no obstante con el tiempo aun no se obtenía una prueba válida de su posible romance, así que se convirtieron en solo rumores._

 _\- ¡Videl!- Ambos escucharon ese nombre proveniente de una voz femenina y voltearon rápidamente, era un grupo de chicas que se paro en frente de los dos héroes -¡¿Es cierto que estas saliendo con el Gran Saiyaman?!- La justiciera se sonrojo furiosamente por el simple hecho de que él estaba a su lado._

 _Las otras chicas de igual manera comenzaron a hacer preguntas vergonzosas_

 _-Es tan guapo y fuerte ¡¿Has visto sus enormes músculos?! ¿Qué se siente tocarlos Videl?- Con este comentario solo lograron que Gohan también se sonrojara además de ponerse muy nervioso._

 _-¿Cómo besa él Videl? ¿Ya lo hicieron? Me imagino que ha de ser muy bueno en la cama._

 _-Que envidia Videl, como me gustaría tener aunque sea la oportunidad de hablar con él en persona- Agrego otra chica, lo que termino por hartar a la pelinegra, ya era suficiente con esos comentarios tan absurdos, ambos jóvenes estaban muy sonrojados._

 _-¡Basta! Todas ustedes cállense ahora, el Gran Saiyaman y yo somos solo amigos y compañeros para combatir el crimen, no hay nada entre nosotros dos- Todas las chicas pararon con sus comentarios e inmediatamente sonrieron ampliamente - ¿Ahora qué les pasa?_

 _-¡No lo entiendes Videl! Si ustedes no son novios, alguna de nosotras tiene la oportunidad de salir con él- Menciono emocionada la primera chica -¿Crees que puedas conseguirme una cita con él?- Aquel comentario no solo molesto a Videl, también a las otras chicas así que comenzaron a discutir entre ellas. La justiciera ya tenía suficiente esto debía parar_

 _-¡Ya Basta! De ninguna manera te conseguiré una cita con él- Videl grito más que enfadada ¿Qué pensaba esa chica? Que le daría una cita con su Gohan. Todas la miraron sorprendidas e incluso Gohan y otros alumnos del pasillo, Videl se sonrojo aun mas al parecer lo había dicho muy fuerte, un poco más calmada agrego –No lo digo por mí, sin embrago el Gran Saiyaman está bastante ocupado y no tiene tiempo para esas cosas- Menciono aparentando seguridad que en ese momento le faltaba_

 _La misma chica que pidió la cita frunció el ceño -Ya veo está muy claro que esta celosa- declaro con firmeza._

 _-Tú no lo sabes es mejor que cierres la boca- A la ojiazul se le estaba acabando la paciencia – O solo lograras que yo lo haga por ti- Agrego con ese carácter fuerte, que desde hace un tiempo no solía demostrar._

 _-Me gustaría ver que lo intentes- Se atrevió a desafiarla, sin saber que estas palabras serian las que terminaran por acabar con la paciencia de la pelinegra_

 _Y justo cuando estaba a punto de golpearla, Gohan la detuvo a tiempo tomándola de la muñeca con una mano y con la otra la sostuvo de su cintura, el solo había estado mirando toda la escena en estado de Shock._

 _-No Videl detente, es mejor que nos vayamos o vas a cometer un grave error- Volviéndose al grupo de chicas – Y ustedes es mejor que no vuelvan a molestarla con esos comentarios tan absurdos- Con esto dicho ambos volvieron a su salón de clases._

* * *

-En primera es Saiyaman no Suyuman y en segunda no estamos saliendo ni mucho menos somos pareja – Dijo ella con algo de tristeza, al recordar de nuevo lo sucedido el día de ayer, pues claramente no era algo que olvidaría tan fácil.

-Oh bueno- Ansiando cambiar de tema, ya que el ambiente se estaba volviendo incomodo Kai menciono -dejemos todo esto de lado y porque no sigues mostrándome la Ciudad- Comento alegre el castaño, al notar la evidente tristeza de la chica, Videl solo asintió y comenzaron a caminar hacia la plaza de Ciudad Satán.

Después de una hora los chicos seguían pasándola muy bien, hasta que un sonido muy peculiar interrumpió la conversación que llevaban a cabo.

-Sí, habla Videl

 _-Señorita Videl disculpe que la interrumpa, pero tenemos un grave problema_

-¿Qué es lo que sucede oficial?

 _-Otro grupo de delincuentes intentan pasarse de listos asaltando una joyería, cerca de la plaza de la Ciudad, te necesitamos y a Saiyaman también avísale ¡Por favor no tarden!_

-Enseguida estamos ahí oficial

Inmediatamente Videl apretó el botón de su comunicador y segundos después tenia puesto su traje, enseguida comenzó a correr hacia la única joyería cerca de la plaza, seguida por kai, ella sabía perfectamente donde estaba ya que no era la primera vez que intentaban asaltarla e incluso fue uno de los primeros lugares donde apareció como la compañera del Gran Saiyaman.

Al llegar ahí efectivamente al parecer era un grupo de 8 hombres que intentaban robar la joyería, pero ese no era el único problema ahí adentro había personas atrapadas, que jugaban el papel de rehenes en el sucio juego de la delincuencia.

-¡Estoy aquí oficial!- Grito Videl agitada un poco por la ardua carrera que llevo a cabo minutos antes.

-¡Qué bien que llegas! ¿Y el Gran Saiyaman?- pregunto el oficial de policía al observar que se encontraba sin la compañía del justiciero

\- Él pronto estará aquí, ahora dígame cual es el informe-Ella sabía perfectamente que no tardaría en llegar, ya que con la habilidad que este poseía de sentir el ki de los demás es fácil detectar cuando su ki aumenta drásticamente, señal clara de que hay un problema en Ciudad Satán y de que Gohan debe presentarse inmediatamente.

-Bueno, no hemos podido interceptar el asalto debido a los rehenes, ya ordene que se colocaran varias unidades y francotiradores alrededor del edificio, pero lo que tenemos entendido es que se trata de una de las bandas que hace mucho dejo de dar problemas pero quieren retomar esos días, con trabajos mucho más arriesgados y con una estrategia muy bien planea…- Videl interrumpió al oficial, eso no importaba ahora.

-Oficial solo dígame cual es la cantidad de criminales y de personas atrapadas ahí, y si esos tipos están armados.

-Bien, son 5 rehenes los que se encuentran dentro de la joyería, dos de ellos infantes y 8 criminales que desafortunadamente se encuentran armados con armas de fuego potentes, cerca de la mitad posee una AK-47, ellos se encuentran en la segunda planta y el resto una escopeta KSG- 12, ellos se encuentran en la planta inferior.

-Entendido oficial, creo que entrare por la parte superior del edificio, no podemos esperar más a Saiyaman, tendré que actuar sola- tras decir esto Videl comenzó a volar hasta el techo de la joyería, al llegar ahí, entro por una de las ventanillas, al caer rápidamente se oculto detrás de uno de los muros. En ese momento la adrenalina corría por sus venas y a ella le gustaba esa sensación de sentir su corazón latir mil por hora, esa sensación de tener la respiración agitada y los nervios de punta, no podía negar que sentía un poco de miedo y era normal ya que se encontraba sola en un edificio con 8 hombres letalmente armados; no es como que nunca se hubiera encontrado en una situación así, es decir, mucho antes de que Gohan llegara a su vida ella ya se ponía en este tipo de situaciones, en este tipo de riesgos donde alguien pondría su vida en peligro, una persona realmente apasionada por las artes marciales, una persona que ama la justicia.

Una persona como Videl.

Ella sabía muy bien que cada segundo valía demasiado, es así como decidida a ponerle fin a todo esto, se abalanzo hacia uno de los 4 hombres que se encontraban en el segundo piso, este estaba de espaldas y con un codazo en la nuca término sacándolo del juego, siguió su camino por unos de los pasillos hasta encontrarse de frente con dos de los delincuentes, estos planeaban disparar sus armas inmediatamente, lo que no planeaban era que los reflejos de la justiciera rebasaran sus intenciones, esta se agacho haciendo que las balas apenas rozaran su casco con antenas, al instante y con una patada derribo a los dos hombres provocando que ambos dejaran caer sus armas, cuando el más alto de estos se levanto le lanzo un derechazo directo a la cara, pero no contaba con que esta utilizara un bloqueo de antebrazo e inmediatamente un rodillazo que impacto contra el abdomen del delincuente haciendo que este quedara sin aire y con un inmenso dolor en el abdomen; en ese momento el segundo hombre se puso de pie y sin previo aviso saco una navaja del bolsillo, dispuesto a apuñalar a la justiciera se abalanzo hacia ella, pero Videl rápidamente y con una patada circular le arrebato la navaja permitiéndole terminar con él, esta le lanzo un golpe frontal con el codo impactándole directamente en la mandíbula y dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

Cuando el otro hombre se recupero del inmenso dolor se abalanzo de nuevo hacia ella, sin embargo Videl con una facilidad y con una rapidez magistral lo derribo golpeándolo en el rostro con la base de la mano derecha, técnica que no solía usar pero era de gran ayuda.

En ese momento no se dio cuenta que el cuarto delincuente que se encontraba en la segunda planta y a espaldas de ella le apuntaba con su potente arma de fuego.

-¡Jamás imagine que sería yo el que terminaría con Videl Satán!- Al escuchar estas palabras Videl sintió un gran escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo -¿Algo que quieras decir por última vez preciosa?- Agrego con voz sádica el hombre que pretendía asesinar a la pelinegra.

Videl se dio la vuelta y pudo notar lo que temía, no tenia salida, los pasillos eran muy estrechos y no había posibilidad de retroceder debido a que sabía que aun así moriría, ya que solo lograría que ese idiota disparara más rápido su arma –Maldición- susurro con voz temblorosa _"Me demore demasiado con ellos"_ pensó mirando el cuerpo inerte de los dos hombres. En ese momento escucho el ensordecedor disparo del arma. Ella solo pudo cerrar los ojos en un inútil intento de disminuir el inevitable dolor que estaba a punto de experimentar.

Dolor que jamás llego.

Lo único que experimento fue un inmenso calor y unos brazos protectores alrededor de ella, al abrir los ojos se percato de un brillo cegador que invadía todo el pasillo. Era él, era Gohan en Súper Saiyajin, él la salvo de ese final tan fatal.

Cuando el Guerrero Dorado la soltó, sintió una gran necesidad de que la volviera a abrazar, sintió la necesidad de sentirse protegida nuevamente en sus brazos; solo en los brazos de Gohan.

El pelinegro se abalanzo enfadado hacia el criminal _"¡Como se atreve ese imbécil a querer hacerle daño a mi Videl!"_ -¡Te arrepentirás miserable! – Y sin decir más palabras le planto un derechazo en la mandíbula que logro que se estrellara con el muro derribándolo completamente, se acerco hacia él y lo tomo de su gabardina negra y lo levanto hasta quedar a la altura de su cara, a lo que el hombre solo pudo soltar un grito de horror – Yo me encargare de que no vuelvas a tocarla jamás- Tras decir esto, formo una bola de energía en su mano izquierda y dispuesto a ponerle fin a esto comenzó a acercarla a su rostro.

-¡No detente, No lo hagas!- El justiciero escucho la voz horrorizada de Videl y se detuvo inmediatamente, reaccionando soltó al delincuente y se volteo hacia ella.

-Lo siento, solo fue un arranque de ira- Se disculpo con tono frio y desinteresado, aunque en el fondo se recriminaba a sí mismo por causar ese tipo de temor a la mujer que amaba –Las personas atrapadas ya fueron liberadas y la policía ya se está encargando de los otros ladrones- Sus miradas se cruzaron y sus corazones comenzaron a latir frenéticamente.

-Gracias por salvarme ¿Y tu traje?- Dijo vacilante la pelinegra, aun sorprendida por lo que acaba de ver.

-Ya no lo usare más, a partir de ahora ya no seremos compañeros para combatir el crimen- Contesto aparentando el menor interés aunque por dentro le dolía tanto como a ella.

-¿Qué?- Videl no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, si habían peleado un poco ¿Pero los amigos peleaban y arreglaban sus diferencias no? Todo esto parecía un mal sueño, no entendía que había hecho para que Gohan se molestara tanto - ¿Qué te sucede Gohan?, desde ayer te has portado tan indiferente conmigo y ahora me dices que ya no quieres que seamos compañeros- Pregunto la justiciera, en ese instante sintió una ligera molestia en la pierna derecha, al parecer era una pequeña cortada que comenzaba a sangrar ligeramente _"Ese tipo si logro cortarme, vaya no me di cuenta"_

-Es mejor que vayas a atenderte esa herida, antes de que empeore- Contesto con tono indiferente que en el fondo guardaba la más profunda y genuina preocupación, tras decir esto comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras que guiaban a la planta baja.

-¡Espera! aun hemos terminado de hablar- Contesto y rápidamente lo tomo de su antebrazo, mientras miraba directamente sus ojos negros.

Gohan observo esos hermosos ojos azules con pequeños indicios de lagrimas, señal de que muy pronto comenzaría a llorar, cosa que le partió el corazón; mientras Videl esperaba una respuesta que no tuvo, vio como Gohan comenzaba a caminar hacia la planta baja y como los oficiales comenzaban a subir para retener a los delincuentes y fue entonces cuando dos lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

* * *

Al salir del edificio noto que Gohan se encontraba platicando con dos oficiales, al parecer informándoles todo lo sucedido, decidida a acercarse a él comenzó a caminar hacia su dirección hasta que una voz la detuvo _"Me había olvidado de él"_

-¡Videl! Oh qué bueno que te encuentres bien, me tenias muy asustado- Dijo Kai acercándose a paso rápido y enseguida la estrecho en un fuerte abrazo -¿Estás bien, tu pierna está sangrando un poco?- Menciono preocupado, sin saber que Gohan se encontraba mirándolos desde la poca distancia que los separaba. Estaba molesto ya quería alejarse de ese lugar, quería alejarse de ella, no soportaba verla con alguien más.

-No es nada Kai ¿Me permites un momento? Necesito ir a hablar con los oficiales- Mintió consciente de que no podía decirle absolutamente nada y mucho menos que necesitaba hablar con el guerrero dorado ya que tal vez lo único que ganaría es que se cree un nuevo rumor.

-Si no te preocupes yo esperare aquí- Dijo comprendiendo la situación

Sin esperar más comenzó a caminar hacia ellos y como si los oficiales leyeran sus pensamientos estos se alejaron poco antes de que llegara con Gohan. _"Ahora si vas a tener que darme una explicación del porque esa actitud tan fría e indiferente conmigo, no puedes echar todo a la borda; no después de todo por lo que hemos pasado juntos"_

-¿No crees que al menos merezco una explicación del porque te comportas así conmigo?- Pregunto Videl, mientras notaba como el justiciero fruncía el ceño notoriamente -¿No piensas contestarme?- Pregunto de nuevo al ver que no obtenía respuesta alguna, se estaba acabando su paciencia, lo amaba pero no podía permitir que esto continuara así.

Gohan miro al chico nuevo y se percato de que este los miraba detenidamente –No tengo nada que decirte, puedes volver a tu cita- Contesto con evidente molestia

-Por favor Gohan dime que es lo que te sucede- suplico la pelinegra –Además esto no es…

-No necesito y no quiero explicaciones de nada Videl- Interrumpió a la pelinegra _"No_ necesito _que me digas en mi cara lo que es evidente; te perdí Videl pero eso no significa que no te proteja de todo el peligro por el que puedes pasar al combatir el crimen"_ Pensaba mientras recordaba lo sucedido momentos antes, vaya que había sentido un miedo terrible al imaginar que si, se hubiera retrasado mas no hubiera podido salvarla _"Pero tengo que olvidarte para poder continuar con mi vida así sea necesario que tenga que cambiar"_ -Disfruta tu cita- Fue lo último que dijo, antes de despegar a toda velocidad y sin rumbo fijo.

Mientras Videl lo veía alejarse, el castaño que llevaba minutos esperando se acerco a ella -¿Todo bien Videl?- Pregunto al notar que discutieron un poco.

-Si Kai, tendrás que disculparme pero ya debo irme- Contesto con nostalgia, sintiendo ese fuerte nudo en la garganta que te indica que estas a punto de llorar –Hasta luego- Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir despegando en dirección hacia su casa. Mientras iba en el aire cerró los ojos fuertemente y ya no pudo evitar soltar todo el llanto que estaba conteniendo _"¿Qué te pasa mi amor?_

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** Disculpen la demora, he estado muy ocupada con la escuela y no había podido actualizar, esta vez como agradecimiento a todos aquellos que hasta ahora me han apoyado con sus comentarios y a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer este fic he decido publicar un capítulo más largo que los anteriores.

De verdad gracias y espero que la lectura haya sido de su agrado.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de su creador Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5:**

Ahí estaba flotando y observando todo a su alrededor, estaba completamente destruido e invadido de inmensos cráteres. Ya había anochecido desde hace unas horas y tan solo unos minutos antes aquel lugar estaba lleno de resplandores y grandes explosiones que reflejaban las emociones que desde hace días necesitaba expulsar. En la lejanía de su pequeño hogar Gohan había desatado toda esa ira que caracterizaba a un Saiyajin en la hermosa naturaleza de las Montañas Paoz, donde solo la Luna y aquel gran firmamento de estrellas habían sido los únicos testigos de tal acto.

Cuando despegó sin rumbo fuera de la joyería aun transformado en Súper Saiyajin, lo único que deseaba era alejarse de ahí y sin más, tomo dirección hacía las montañas Paoz. Ahora mucho más calmado volvió a la normalidad, dejando atrás esa aura dorada que lo invadía con ímpetu y comenzó a descender hasta tomar asiento en una gran roca, aun con un sin fin de pensamientos recorriendo su cabeza.

-Veo que ya estas mucho más calmado Gohan- Menciono una voz a sus espaldas, que conocía muy bien.

-Padre... –Contesto el joven justiciero, aun sin quitar la mirada del frente –No me percate de tu presencia.

Goku tomó asiento aun lado de su hijo y de igual manera que él mantuvo su vista al paisaje destruido que tenía al frente –Tu madre ha estado muy preocupada, desde que saliste de casa sin decir absolutamente nada.

-Lo siento ¿Qué le has dicho?- Pregunta mientras voltea su mirada al cielo

-Le dije que te encontrabas bien, que no había ninguna anomalía en tu Ki- Menciono el mayor de los Son, mientras imita a su hijo y mira al cielo completamente estrellado; era una noche hermosa –Sin embargo en el momento que sentí tu Ki tan alterado y verificar que te encontrabas solo, decidí esperar hasta que te calmaras, para venir a verte.

-Gracias… -Fue lo único que respondió Gohan, aun manteniendo su mirada fija en el cielo

-Vaya, desde hace mucho tiempo que no veía una noche así- Dijo Goku contemplando aquella noche con una mirada llena de cariño y orgullo, por vivir en una zona así -Dime hijo ¿Qué sucedió?- Agrego mientras por primera vez en toda la noche lo miro a los ojos.

Observó como su hijo inmediatamente se tenso y se movió incomodo en su lugar, al ver que no tenía respuesta de este, continuó –Escucha Gohan, sé que no he sido el mejor padre y que me ausente mucho tiempo, ahora ya eres todo un hombre y eres capaz de tomar tus propias decisiones pero siempre contarás con todo mi apoyo hijo- Dijo con toda la sinceridad posible que pudiese existir en su voz. Desde que regreso del otro mundo jamás había hablado con su hijo de lo sucedido en aquel torneo de hace años.

Y ahora era el momento.

-Gohan, sé que no puedo pedirte que olvides lo sucedido ese día, pero me gustaría dejarte claro que no fue tu culpa, la decisión de no volver fue mía y lo hice para protegerlos hijo- El justiciero escuchaba atentamente la voz de su padre que extrañamente sonaba sincera y reflexiva.

-Lo sé padre y todos me lo dicen, es solo que a veces no puedo quitarme este sentimiento de culpa- Contestó Gohan bajando la mirada hacía sus zapatos

Goku lo miro y coloco una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo mayor –Sé que hay otra razón por la estas así- Agrego con mucha determinación, lo cual sorprendió a Gohan ya que su padre difícilmente se daba cuenta de muchas cosas -¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Que la amo demasiado!- Contesto Gohan con un ligero gruñido y mirando su mano, no se había percatado del momento en que había enterrado sus dedos en la densa tierra bajo ellos –Eso es lo que pasa- Concluyo la oración cerrando los ojos y lanzando un profundo suspiro.

-Ya veo, sabía que Videl tenía que ver en esto- Mencionó el mayor de los Son, volviendo su mirada al cielo y bajando el brazo que sostenía firmemente el hombro de su primogénito

-Ella… está saliendo con alguien más- El solo hecho de mencionar esas palabras le producen un dolor inmenso en el pecho, Gohan finalmente abrió los ojos y miro el cielo nuevamente –Los vi padre, los vi…

-Hijo creo que estas sacando conclusiones muy rápido, tal vez deberías hablar con ella y…

Interrumpiendo a su padre el justiciero afirmo –No hay nada que hablar padre, todo está más que claro, yo vi como se abrazaban hoy- Con aquello dicho Goku se sorprendió –Es mejor que no me entrometa en nada, es por ello que he decidido alejarme de Videl

* * *

Esta vez decidió entrar por la puerta principal de Orange Star High School, e incluso pidió a uno de los choferes que trabajan para su padre que la llevará a la escuela; por supuesto que aquello sorprendió bastante a los empleados y hasta el mismo Satán se desconcertó por esa decisión, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía pero con tal de no encontrarse con él en la azote se abstendría de hacer una de las cosas que más amaba en la vida, volar.

Al adentrarse a los recurrentes pasillos, Videl comenzó a sentirse bastante incómoda por las miradas que estaba recibiendo de todos; claro estaba acostumbrada ya que era normal que la miraran por ser la hija del campeón y supuesto _salvador del mundo_ , pero a estas alturas los estudiantes habían dejado eso de lado, sin embargo lo que la desconcertaba mas eran los murmullos que surgían cada vez que la miraban.

Al llegar a su casillero comenzó a sacar los libros que correspondían a la jornada que se aproximaba, historia. Cuando disponía marcharse a su respectivo salón observo que todos los presentes dirigían su mirada hacia el otro lado del pasillo, al voltear se quedo perpleja por lo que vio, era él y caminaba junto a Ángela.

Lo miro fijamente y lo que más le sorprendió fue la forma en que venía vestido, nada parecido a la manera que acostumbraba a verlo, Gohan vestía unos jeans negros ajustados, una camisa blanca de igual manera apretada y traía consigo una chaqueta negra, todo aquello resaltaba su gran cuerpo atlético que poseía gracias a las arduas horas de entrenamiento y a su herencia Saiyajin.

Videl se encontraba totalmente desconcertada, ahora comprendía porque todos la miraban, estaban acostumbrados a verla con Gohan y al enterarse de que ahora estaba con Ángela e incluso vestía diferente eran suficientes motivos para que se generaran nuevos rumores. Aun manteniendo su mirada fija en los dos jóvenes, la hija del campeón mundial se sumergió en sus pensamientos _"Tal vez no están saliendo y solo estoy confundiendo todo"_ Descartó esta idea al ver como Gohan pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Ángela y la atraía hacía él _"¿Qué demonios está pasando? Desde hace días actúa completamente diferente"_ La pareja paso frente a ella y el guerrero ni siquiera se inmutó a verla.

A la justiciera se le rompió el corazón al ver esto ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua al pensar que podía esta con Gohan y que arreglarían sus problemas? La forma en que reía con Ángela era suficiente motivo para pensar que jamás estarían juntos.

 _-Pues lo siento, creo que será en otro momento- contestó de una forma muy grosera –Pero no te preocupes la invitare a salir el Lunes- Ante esto la pelinegra solo pudo fruncir el ceño, esas palabras fueron como fuertes apuñaladas a su corazón y no solo las palabras también la forma en que lo había dicho tan… indiferente._

Se encontró recordando las duras palabras que había pronunciado el Saiyajin aquel día _"Ahora entiendo, la chica de la que hablaba Gohan era Ángela"_ Le afectaba tanto reconocer eso, tenía la pequeña esperanza de que fuera ella la culpable de la mirada llena de cariño y determinación que le había demostrado Gohan ese día al hablar de la persona de la cual estaba enamorado.

Observó como la pareja se alejaba mas hasta desvanecerse en los largos pasillos de Orange Star High School, seguía sumergida en un millón de pensamientos hasta que una voz femenina la interrumpió.

-¡Videl no vas a creer de lo que me acabo de enterar!- Menciono Ireza muy preocupada –Ángela está saliendo con…

Interrumpiéndola y aun con la mirada fija en la nada Videl termino su frase por ella –Con Gohan…

* * *

Se encontraban en el salón de clases, estaba a punto de terminar la jornada de Historia y Videl seguía sin poder asimilar lo que había sucedido, desde que comenzó la clase había estado ausente y ninguno de sus amigos se atrevía a preguntar nada, era claro lo que sucedía pues el hecho de que uno de sus mejores amigos se encontrara sentado lejos de ellos y al lado de Ángela lo decía todo.

Ireza tampoco comprendía nada, si ayudó a Kai a obtener una cita con su mejor amiga, solo fue para que Gohan se diera prisa y confesara sus sentimientos a Videl, antes de que el chico nuevo lograra algo con Videl; no quería generar un mal entendido, ni mucho menos quería que Gohan se resignara y comenzara a salir con otra chica.

Se supone que las cosas debían ser muy diferentes ahora.

La pelinegra no se había percatado de que había mordido gran parte de su lápiz, debido a la angustia que esos momentos sentía, hasta que el chico castaño a su lado se atrevió a preguntarle el motivo de su preocupación.

-¿Estás bien Videl? Te he sentido ausente durante todo este tiempo- Menciono con una gran preocupación en su mirada

-Si estoy bien, es solo cansancio Kai, no tienes de que preocuparte- Contestó observando a la pareja que se encontraba algunos asientos debajo de ellos. El chico nuevo notó esto y dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba viendo Videl se sorprendió al ver a Gohan riendo con una chica pelirroja y muy desinteresado de la clase.

-Bien Videl, cualquier cosa solo dime- Agregó con una sonrisa radiante y se volvió hacia su libro, aun mirando de reojo a Gohan _"Que extraño, no se parece nada al chico que conocí hace unos días y porque parece importarle tanto a Videl que este con esa chica"_

-¡Joven Gohan! Desde hace un rato me di cuenta que no ha parado de hablar y no ha prestado ni la más mínima atención a la clase, así que le pediré de favor que se retire- El profesor le llamo la atención al Saiyajin y con esto dicho todos los alumnos se sorprendieron y Gohan estaba dispuesto a retirarse, sin embargo la campana dando fin a la clase finalmente sonó –Vaya la hora se ha acabado, no me percate de ello- mencionó distraídamente –Joven Gohan, espero que esto no vuelva a repetirse- Concluyó y se dispuso a salir del salón.

Gohan se sentía mal ante todo esto, no era lo suyo comportarse así, pero haría lo que fuese necesario para olvidar a Videl, incluso si es necesario cambiar totalmente y salir con otras chicas. Notó como Ángela comenzaba a hablarle de nuevo, probablemente hablándole de lo que hizo el fin de semana o lo que compró esta mañana no lo sabía, pero era obvio que hablaba de ella, como lo ha estado haciendo todo el tiempo, ya se había cansado de fingir estar interesado en todo lo que dice o reírse de sus chistes malos y sin gracia; él quería volver con sus amigos y reírse de verdad, pero eso significaba tener que soportar ver a Videl con otro, cosa que no estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Es por ello que tenía que seguir así, actuando desinteresado con todos para que ellos se alejen poco a poco de él, tenía que conocer nuevos amigos, por esa razón acepto salir esa tarde con Ángela y sus amigos que probablemente serían iguales o peor que ella, además si tenía en mente salir con la pelirroja tendría que llevarse bien con los amigos de esta _"Olvidarte Videl será más difícil de lo que pensé"_

-¿Y qué opinas Gohan?- pregunto la chica frente a él

En ese momento el guerrero se dio cuenta de que no había escuchado absolutamente nada de lo que le comentaba su ahora nueva novia –Lo siento Ángela, no estaba escuchando ¿Qué me decías?

Ángela se molesto y cruzo los brazos -¿Acaso no te importa nada de lo que digo?- Pregunto con indicios de lagrimas en sus ojos.

El pelinegro inmediatamente se tensó y contestó –No, no, es solo que estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo- Concluyo completamente nervioso

-Bueno, no importa- Afirmo Ángela, de verdad que a Gohan siempre le sorprendió la forma tan rápida que cambiaba su carácter –Te decía que si puedes ayudarme a estudiar, para los próximos exámenes ¿Qué dices?- pregunto bastante emocionada por pasar tiempo con él

-No creo que sea buena idea- El pelinegro observó la fulminante y aterradora mirada de ella y continuo –Es decir, vivo muy lejos y se me dificultaría demasiado, ya sabes… por la distancia- Terminó con gran nerviosismo, sabiendo que la distancia definitivamente no era ningún problema para él pero tenía la esperanza de que su novia le creyera; solo decir esa pequeña palabra de cinco letras le producía una extraña sensación y sabía muy bien que era.

 _Culpa_ por qué él estaba completamente seguro que no la amaba.

-Entiendo, no te preocupes- Se abalanzó hacía él para abrazarse de su fuerte brazo para finalmente cerrar los ojos y recargar su cabeza en él, aun sentados en sus pupitres.

Gohan estaba incomodo y no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Videl que se encontraba platicando con sus dos amigos rubios y con el chico nuevo, el culpable de todo esto.

Sabía que sus anteriores amigos estaban comenzando a incluirlo en su pequeño grupo y eso le dolía demasiado, pero alejarse de ellos era una decisión que ya había tomado y no estaba dispuesto a retractarse.

Era tarde para arrepentirse.

Aun mirando de reojo a la chica que ama pensó _"Por ti hago esto, espero que realmente seas feliz con él y sea lo que estabas buscando"_ volviendo su mirada a la chica recostada en su brazo concluyó _"Espero con el tiempo llegar a amarte tanto como a ella"_

Él lo sabía pero no quería admitirlo, claro que lo sabía… eso jamás pasaría.

* * *

Era hora del descanso y todos los alumnos se dispusieron a salir para comer sus respectivos alimentos, la rubia aun se encontraba en el salón de clases concluyendo una tarea que por _falta de tiempo_ no había logrado terminar.

-Deberías ser más responsable de vez en cuando- Se escucho una voz y una leve carcajada que hizo eco en todo el salón. Al voltear Iresa notó que se trataba del joven castaño.

-He tenido un fin de semana muy ocupado Kai- Contesto antes de sonreír ampliamente -¿No deberías estar con los demás?- Pregunto evidentemente extrañada de su presencia

-Sí, pero he notado a Videl muy ausente hoy ¿Sabes a que se debe?- Preguntó directamente, lo cual a pesar del poco tiempo de conocerlo ya no extrañaba a nadie.

-Sí pero creo que no sería adecuado que sea yo quien te lo cuente ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Sé que se trata de ese chico Gohan- Contesto evadiendo la pregunta de la rubia –Está muy claro que Videl está enamorada de él- Termino la oración sin inmutarse un solo momento.

Iresa se sorprendió bastante por lo directo que había sido su comentario, sin embargo lo que más la sorprendió fue que lo haya notado tan rápido; o Videl era muy obvia o Kai era muy observador, no lo sabía.

-Vaya, creo que al final no te lo dije yo, te diste cuenta por ti mismo- Contesto, aunque sin darse cuenta solo confirmo las sospechas del castaño.

-Creí que estaba saliendo con el Gran Suyuman, pero ya veo que está enamorada de ese tal Gohan, pero él ama a esa chica pelirroja- Afirmo con seguridad y orgullo por resolver todo tan rápido.

-En primera es Saiyaman no Suyuman y en segunda Gohan no está enamorado de Ángela, él ama a Videl- Contesto con un poco de nostalgia, recordando el mal entendido que provoco

-¿De verdad, entonces porque Gohan está saliendo con alguien más?- Pregunto bastante confundido por lo que acababa de saber.

-Probablemente se enteró de que saliste con Videl, bueno en teoría no fue una verdadera cita- El chico atractivo inmediatamente frunció el ceño y metió su manos a los bolsillos de sus jeans

-No le comentaste a nadie nuestro plan ¿Verdad?- Intento mostrar desinterés, pero en el fondo le preocupaba inmensamente que alguien se enterara de ello.

-¡Por supuesto que no! No quiero que Videl se moleste conmigo- Contesto con evidente indignación –Pero si debo hablar con Gohan y explicarle que no fue una cita, solo le diré que no pude asistir a la supuesta salida de amigos- Concluyo la frase aun decepcionada de sí misma por lo que hizo.

-Gracias por ayudarme con eso y no te preocupes que no le diré a nadie- Observo a la rubia directamente a los ojos y continuó –Sin embargo creó que Gohan es un idiota por dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

-No le digas así, él solo está dolido por lo sucedido- Respondió Iresa con un poco de molestia, claramente defendiendo a su amigo pelinegro.

-Lo siento no debí expresarme de esa manera, solo digo que no voy a quedarme atrás y hare todo lo posible por estar con Videl- Dijo el chico nuevo, la determinación y confianza eran claras en su voz, mientras que aquel gesto de ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa en el rostro lo confirmaban todo.

El chico no se rendiría tan fácil.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** Hola he traído un nuevo capítulo, espero y la lectura haya sido de su agrado, disculpen la demora he estado muy ocupada con la escuela y no había podido actualizar.

Me gustaría agradecer a todos los lectores que se toman su tiempo de leer este fic y a todos aquellos que comentan: Vanessa NekoChan, XimenaRD, Ferunando, melgamonster y a Guest, por sus Reviews de verdad muchas gracias por apoyarme me dan ánimos a continuar con esta historia.

¡Saludos!


	6. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de su creador Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6:**

Las clases habían concluido momentos atrás y con todo lo sucedido anteriormente este definitivamente se estaba convirtiendo en el día más largo que había tenido el joven guerrero. Ahora se encontraba caminando por los pasillos vacíos junto a su novia y un grupo de jóvenes, este estaba conformado por chicos que formaban parte del equipo de futbol y las animadoras de este mismo. Ángela le informo que ambos tenían que esperar a que la práctica de fútbol concluyera para que el grupo de jóvenes pudiera disponer de su salida.

Gohan se sentía muy incomodo y nervioso con sus _nuevos amigos,_ él sabía que no pertenecía a ese grupo, a ellos solo les importaba verse bien todo el tiempo y sobresalir ante todos.

-¿A dónde iremos hoy chicos?- Pregunto el capitán del equipo, el Saiyajin lo miro detenidamente era un chico muy alto y sin duda alguna uno de los tipos más engreídos que había conocido, por lo que había escuchado algunas veces, él intento conquistar a Videl mas de un vez, _"seguramente su actitud es una de las tantas razones por las que Videl jamás acepto salir con él"_ se replicó mentalmente porque ahí estaba, pensado nuevamente en ella _"Sigue así Gohan y todo esto será en vano"_ pensó molesto.

-A la cafetería que está cruzando la calle, ¡amo los pastelillos que sirven en ese lugar!- Contesto con alegría la pelirroja que se encontraba a su costado, esta abrazaba fuertemente su brazo -¿Alguna vez los has probado Gohan?

El guerrero recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que los probó, fue la primera vez que salió con sus anteriores amigos…

* * *

 _Era un lugar modesto pero decorado con un buen gusto, lo rodeaban grandes ventanales que ofrecían una vista a las calles de Ciudad Satán, había pequeñas mesas que se esparcían por todo el lugar, al fondo de la cafetería había una barra y una pequeña fila de personas que esperaban su turno para pedir sus respectivos alimentos, pero lo más importante para todo Saiyajin, olía delicioso._

 _-Bueno chicos no se diga más, yo pediré la orden ustedes elijan una mesa- Propuso el joven rubio y dispuesto a marcharse una voz femenina lo detuvo._

 _-¡Espera Shapner! Recuerda que debes pedir más de lo normal, alguien aquí tiene un gran apetito- Menciono Iresa mientras observaba al pelinegro, provocando un leve sonrojo en él por lo antes dicho, Shapner solo asintió y continuo su marcha._

 _-Como sea, vamos a sentarnos de una vez- Dijo cierta chica de coletas que con brazos cruzados concluyo su argumento –Esta salida se está alargando demasiado- Tras decir esto se adelanto hacia una mesa del fondo sin siquiera consultarlo con sus amigos._

 _-No le hagas caso Gohan, ella siempre es así, pero estoy segura que al igual que nosotros disfruta salir con sus amigos- Ambos sonrieron y observaron como su amigo rubio se dirigía hacia ellos con una gran bandeja llena de diversos pastelillos y bebidas. Se dispusieron a tomar asiento en la mesa que Videl había elegido para disgustar de sus alimentos._

 _-¡Vamos Gohan, prueba uno!- Dijo Iresa entusiasmada por ver la cara de su amigo pelinegro, al probarlos por primera vez- Veras que son deliciosos- concluyo triunfante mientras le ofrecía a Gohan un apetitoso pastelillo de chocolate con vainilla._

 _Tomándolo con calma el guerrero lo llevo hasta su boca y realmente se sorprendió por su sabor e inmediatamente se lo termino con una rapidez sobrehumana, después de esto observo a sus amigos rubios que lo miraban con una sonrisa e inconscientemente miro a Videl quien no pudo disimular una pequeña carcajada que escapo de sus labios, Gohan la había visto sonreír durante sus combates, pero esta risa era completamente diferente "Iresa tiene razón ella realmente disfruta esto, no me había percatado de lo hermosa que se ve cuando sonríe"_

 _-Toma- Iresa le ofreció un pequeño paño y aun sonriente le explico –Tienes un poco de chocolate bajo el labio._

 _Gohan se sonrojo y ahora entendía el motivo de sus risas, tomo el paño y decidió deshacerse del chocolate en su cara –Gracias- agradeció con una sonrisa._

 _Y así el grupo de amigos disfruto de una gran tarde, especialmente el joven Saiyajin que no se cansaba de reír junto a ellos, pero en especial no se cansaba de verla sonreír a ella._

* * *

No pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa llena de nostalgia que formaron sus labios –Si, un par de veces- Fue lo único que le contesto a la pelirroja, aun le dolía la decisión que había tomado, pero cada vez estaba mas convencido de que había sido lo correcto.

-¡Gohan!- Cuando el grupo se disponía a salir de la escuela una voz masculina lo paralizo instantáneamente –Necesitamos hablar- Era su antiguo amigo rubio.

-Sera en otro momento, ahora no puede Shapner estamos por salir- Contestó con indiferencia su novia que se aferro con mucha más fuerza al brazo de Gohan y continuo con su marcha.

-Espera Ángela, será muy breve lo prometo- Deteniendo su andar el justiciero hablo -¿Podrían esperar afuera? no demorare mucho.

Sin tener más opción Ángela accedió sin ninguna protesta –Bien te esperamos afuera cariño- Dijo mientras se acercaba para ofrecerle un dulce beso en la mejilla y despedirse con un guiño de ojo. Shapner se percató de la mirada que le profeso la pelirroja mientras besaba a su amigo, claramente aun estaba dolida por lo que sucedió anteriormente entre ellos e intentaba darle celos, cosa que no logro y que mucho menos fue percatada por el joven guerrero. Pero ese era otro tema que trataría después con Gohan, ahora tenía que hablar con su amigo pelinegro de algo mucho más importante.

Cuando el grupo salió de la escuela Shapner observo a Gohan que se encontraba con la mirada perdida por el acto de su novia.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas con todo esto?- Al ver que no tenia ninguna respuesta de Gohan decidió continuar –Creo que no es necesario aclarar de lo que estoy hablando- Concluyo con toda la firmeza que su voz podía ofrecerle.

-Si te refieres a la relación que tengo con Ángela, quiero aclararte que de verdad quiero algo serio con ella- Sabía que era en vano su intento de convencerlo, ya que ni siquiera para él se escuchaba convincente aquel comentario, sus ojos llenos de culpa lo confirmaban todo.

Shapner ante esto soltó una carcajada falsa que con toda la intención quería que Gohan escuchara –Tu y yo sabemos a quién amas verdaderamente y que lo tuyo con Ángela solo es una escapatoria a lo que sientes por Videl- Gohan quedo estupefacto ante lo que escucho, era extraño escuchar hablar con esa determinación a su amigo rubio, ya que él solía ser indiferente o egoísta gran parte del tiempo.

-Te equivocas, me he dado cuenta que lo que creía sentir por ella era solo algo pasajero, nada importante- Menciono con seguridad que le faltaba, apretando fuertemente sus puños, confirmo que esas palabras le dolieron más de lo que quería admitir.

-Eres mi amigo Gohan y me importas, pero tu mejor que nadie sabe cuánto la amo y no voy a permitir que sigas actuando de esa manera- Contesto entrecerrando sus ojos y acercándose más a él, realmente se veía amenazante, sin embargo jamás atemorizaría al Saiyajin –No puedes negar lo que sientes por ella ¿Acaso ya olvidaste esa conversación que tuvimos aquella tarde?...

* * *

 _Realmente era cansado ir al centro comercial con una chica que podría pasar el resto de su vida en uno, acordaron ir a comer los cuatro y ya llevaban horas de tienda en tienda, acompañando a su amiga rubia que no paraba de comprar ropa y zapatos. Iresa afirmo que sería la última tienda que visitaría y que al salir por fin podrían comer algo. Videl acompaño a su mejor amiga al interior de la tienda, dejando así a los dos adolescentes esperando afuera._

 _-Gohan ¿realmente crees que soy un buen tipo?- Tomando por sorpresa al pelinegro la pregunta tan repentina de su amigo, no supo que contestar y solo se limito a observar la mirada perdida de Shapner –Lo que quiero decir es que… tú has logrado lo que en años yo no he podido ¿Cómo lo has hecho?_

 _-Perdóname Shapner pero no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que quieres decir- Fue la única respuesta que tuvo el rubio._

 _-Lograste robarle el corazón a la chica de mis sueños, cosa que no he podido en mucho tiempo, tal vez no la merezco, dime ¿Sientes algo por ella?_

 _-Eh… ¿Acaso estás diciendo que yo le gusto a Videl?- Difícilmente oculto la emoción que en ese momento estaba sintiendo, su leve sonrojo, su enorme sonrisa y sus ojos llenos de brillo lo delataban por completo._

 _-¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta?- Pregunto sorprendido, sabía que su amigo era ingenuo pero aquello rebasaba los limites, era demasiado evidente que ambos se amaban –Ella te quiere de verdad, sinceramente no se qué esperas para confesar que estas enamorado de Videl._

 _-Bien… lo acepto estoy enamorado de ella, pero eres mi amigo y no me gustaría hacerlo sin saber que lo entiendes._

 _-No te preocupes por mí, yo lo entiendo y sé que poco a poco voy a superarla- Contesto intentando evadir el dolor que en esos momentos estaba experimentando y por fin mirándolo a los ojos concluyo –Siempre supe que yo no era el indicado._

* * *

-Ya no puedes negarlo más, hace mucho que lo admitiste- Dijo Shapner entrecerrando los ojos y a centímetros del rostro de Gohan –Te creí más listo, pero me equivoque, te estás comportando como un verdadero patán.

Realmente le molesto lo que dijo Shapner, pero lo que más le molestaba era saber que era cierto, se estaba comportando como un verdadero patán y sin querer admitirlo solo se limito a contestar –Ya debo irme- Dándole la espalda al rubio y dispuesto a marcharse, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la escuela.

-Escucha Gohan, cada decisión errónea que tomas, es una oportunidad para él- Con esto dicho detuvo el andar del pelinegro –Con todo esto solo la alejas más de ti y lo peor de todo, es que ese tipo solo se aprovecha de la situación para acercarse más a Videl.

Dando media vuelta se atrevió a preguntar -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Estoy seguro que existe una explicación lógica a esa supuesta cita, es decir Videl no saldría con alguien a quien acaba de conocer- Afirmo con seguridad, mientras se acercaba a Gohan con paso lento y colocaba una mano sobre su ancho hombro –Habla con ella, no permitas que sea demasiado tarde para intentar emendar tu error.

Quedando sin habla y completamente anonado, Gohan solo hizo un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza, para después pronunciar en apenas un susurro audible –Gracias…

Observando a su amigo dispuesto a marcharse lo detuvo nuevamente –Gohan, no te preocupes por Ángela, estoy completamente seguro que todo esto es solo una clase de venganza hacía mí.

Intrigado por aquella confesión cuestiono -¿Hacia a ti? ¿Qué paso entre ustedes dos?

-Sabes… es un poco complicado, te explicare en otro momento- Contesto nervioso e inquieto por que aquello había sucedido en los tiempo en que se comportaba como un verdadero idiota con las mujeres.

Aun inseguro de lo que hará a partir de ese momento solo pudo agradecer a su amigo nuevamente para después salir del lugar.

* * *

-Me alegra que hayas aceptado acompañarme a tomar un café Videl- Dijo campante cierto joven castaño.

-No es nada Kai, tenía que despejar mi cabeza de todo lo que ha sucedido el día de hoy- Aun afligida por todo lo acontecido, la justiciera no pudo aparentar lo dolida que se sentía.

Kai observó que ni siquiera había probado el café, intentó animarla de muchas formas, sin embargo no obtenía respuesta alguna, finalmente decidió darse por vencido y sin esperanzas de animarla, continuo disgustando de su pastelillo, fue ahí que notó como una pequeña carcajada escapaba de los labios de Videl.

-Toma- Dijo ella ofreciéndole un paño –Tienes un poco de chocolate bajo el labio- El chico feliz de haberla hecho sonreír, acepto el paño, pero este no se imaginaba que esa risa se debía al recuerdo de Gohan y aquella tarde que salieron juntos. Cuando Kai estaba a punto de agradecerle a Videl unas voces detuvieron todas sus intenciones.

Videl observó cómo se adentraba un grupo de chicos a la cafetería, entre ellos su ex compañero para combatir el crimen, sabía que este aun no se percataba de su presencia, que aun con la grandiosa capacidad de percibir el ki de las personas, Gohan podía ser demasiado distraído a veces. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta la mesa donde todos tomaron asiento, le dolía ver como Ángela se aferraba a su brazo, pero lo que vio enseguida le partió el alma en mil pedazos.

Se estaban besando.

Sin poder soportar más ver aquello y con todos sus sentimientos desordenados se levanto frenéticamente de la silla y con paso veloz se dirigió hacia la salida de lugar, Kai pago lo que consumieron dejando la cantidad correspondiente sobre la mesa e incluso mas de lo debido y enseguida siguió a Videl.

Debido a que lo tomo por sorpresa Gohan no supo cómo reaccionar y en el momento en que se dio cuenta de la situación inmediatamente y sin pensarlo mas de una vez, se separó de Ángela y fue en ese momento que se percato de la presencia de Videl, al intentar localizarla no contaba con presenciar aquella imagen, lo que vio a través de los ventanales de la cafetería lo dejo sin aliento.

Era Videl llorando desconsoladamente en los brazos de Kai, observó como comenzaron a alejarse poco a poco del lugar.

Y sin poder evitarlo nuevamente las palabras de Shapner invadieron sus pensamientos _"cada decisión errónea que tomas, es una oportunidad para él"_ Y más decidido que nunca pensó _"Debo hacer algo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde"_ Y finalmente con un nudo en la garganta y con la respiración pesada concluyo sus pensamientos _"Si no es, que ya lo es"_

 **Nota de autor:** Vaya que ha sido un largo tiempo desde la última vez que actualice, quiero pedirles mis más sinceras disculpas por tardar demasiado en actualizar, se me presentaron una serie de problemas personales que limitaron muchísimo mi tiempo, también se debe a que reescribí muchas veces el capitulo ya que no me convencía mucho el resultado.

Y no se preocupen que esta historia no será abandonada por ningún motivo, yo me comprometo a concluirla, me gustaría agradecer a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar en el capitulo anterior: Vanessa NekoChan, Majo24, melgamonster, Ferunando, Giu Giu Salamander, SVIMarcy, y Guest, muchas gracias de verdad.

Espero y la lectura haya sido de su agrado, hasta la próxima!


End file.
